


Dirty Child

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Chan, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose enters his life one day and turns it upside down in a few hours, making Draco feel free, young and wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Child

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for open_atclose on the Next Gen Comment Ficathon. I don't really like it but it's been so long since I've written anything that I welcome any words with open arms.

**Dirty Child**

The first time he saw her, Draco had been upset.

He was working on a new potion for his next book when the sound of uncontrollable and scandalous laughter kept interrupting his thoughts. The ringing sound was too loud and girly to be from any of the women in the Manor.

"Rooki!" The little elf instantly appeared at his side, staring with wide eyes.

"Yes, Master. What can Rooki do for you, sir?"

"What is _that_?" Draco hissed not giving any further explanations.

"That is Master Scorpius' friend, sir. He had asked Mistress Malfoy for permission, sir," Rooki explained in one breath.

"His friend?" Draco frowned. Scorpius had a girlfriend? This he had to see with his own eyes. To his chagrin, Draco had lost any hope this day would ever come. Scorpius _had_ to be gay. With only sixteen years old, the sex orientation was more than clear, even to his blind-from-denial eyes. But could he possibly be experimenting? Merlin, he hoped so!

Standing up, he left his office without even glancing at the expectant elf at his side. The cynical laughter echoed in the spacious hallway. Clearly, a girl with class and education was too much to ask. However, at this point, Draco would be happy with whoever his son picks.

"Would rather have him shag Bulstrode herself than Albus Potter," he muttered under his breath right before opening the door to the library.

He quickly scanned the room before stopping dead on the girl sprawled over the expensive Indian carpet Astoria had ordered two years ago. A long mane of red curls covered half her back, leaving the illusion of her upper body being completely naked since her shirt had riddled up, exposing the pale skin of her lower back. Draco couldn't help as his eyes roamed over her round bum, covered by a short plated skirt that lead to her freckled legs. They seem to go on for miles and the unlady-like way they were opened was enough to leave Draco speechless.

"Something the matter, Father?" Scorpius asked, interrupting Draco's inspection on this girl too different from any he had met before.

Before he could answer, the girl turned her body to the side, exposing her flat, smooth stomach at him. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I'm Rose Weasley. My mum said you would know who I was?" she asked in confusion, propping her weight on an elbow and posing her other arm over her hip, emphasizing the curves of her young body.

"Y-yes," was all Draco could say.

"Draco went to school with your parents, Rose," said Narcissa, sternly.

It was only then that Draco noticed his mother sitting with a book on the armchair on the far end of the room, beside the window. She was looking at him warningly, with an expression that was nothing but knowing.

"E-excuse me," he muttered, starting to close the door but stopping just in time to sneak back into the room. "Will you be joining us for dinner, Rose?" he blurted, feeling shocked as soon as the words escaped his mouth.

"Uhmm, yeah, sure. Thank you, sir," Rose said with a big, bright smile. A smile that he couldn't quite look at because his eyes had focused on the movement of her hand caressing her thigh.

Was she aware of what she was doing? She was only a child, but…

"N-no problem," he nodded curtly and closed the door after him.

His collar was suddenly too tight. The house was suddenly too hot. His mouth was suddenly too dry. _Rose Weasley was nothing but a child_ , his brain screamed. However, to his pants, a child could never be so clumsily sexy. Her movements were harsh and not ones worth of a lady. Her laughter was nothing like the girly, floral giggles Pansy Parkinson had annoyed him with so much at such age. One would think that Granger would create an uptight bookworm like her, not the complete opposite…

* * *

Dinner was torture. So much that Draco had listed it as one of the worst decisions of his life, closely following accepting the Dark Lord's mission to kill Dumbledore and trying to capture Potter during the Last Battle.

He shouldn't have invited the girl to stay for dinner. He wouldn't have if he knew she would eat –no, _devour_ her food like _that_.

Rose Weasley was a spectacle to watch while she ate. Although not one the Malfoys would care to observe, that's for sure. Loud chewing, finger licking, soft moanings of appreciation and a constant wiggling of slightly parted legs on the velvet chairs imported from France were not a sight one would expect to see at the Malfoy Manor.

However, the redhead was oblivious to the looks of disapproval and disgust Narcissa and Astoria were sending her way. Completely oblivious, too, to Draco's staring. His lips couldn't help but part softly as his eyes roamed over her figure. Even the tip of his tongue slid through his lower lip imitating her actions.

Oblivious. Absolutely oblivious to the things she was doing to his body.

His fingers curled tightly against the arms of his chair when she was finished with the second helping, for she had sighed happily with a big smile of satisfaction and rested on the back of her chair.

"So good, Mr. Malfoy!" she all but moaned, looking at him through heavy eyelids.

Oh, the effort he had to do to remember how to breathe again. Draco shook his head, trying to erase the mental image of her saying the same all naked under him.

"I- I- I'm glad it was pleasurable," he struggled to say with the tightness that now constricted his throat.

"May we be excused?" Scorpius asked to his mother.

"Yeah, I'm ready to say hello to the pillow," Rose added, bringing Draco's attention once more.

"Pardon me?"

"She's staying tonight. Mother said she could," Scorpius explained defensively, as if expecting Draco saying no.

He _should have_ said no. Draco knew, deep down, he should. And if that weren't clue enough, his mother's stare should have been enough. Still, he just nodded, focusing his gaze on the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Rose said softly, standing up with Scorpius and heading out of the dining area; her hand brushing his shoulder for just a second as she ran past him.

* * *

A knock. Three soft but sure knocks on the door of his office. At this hours. Could it be..?

Straightening his back on the majestic chair of his desk, Draco muttered, "Come in".

It wasn't healthy. This disappointment at the sight of his mother was not healthy. Was he really expecting Rose to come to him? And then, what? What would she say? What would she do?

"Yes, Mother," he said in a tiring voice, rubbing his fingers against his eyes.

"I am interrupting you, Draco, to fulfill one of my many duties as a mother. You may be an adult now, but I shall try to protect you from evil until my days on this Earth are over."

"What are you blabbering about, Mother. I'm busy."

Narcissa pursed her lips at the tone of disdain in Draco's words. "Draco, I would not permit you destroy your family and integrity to this… _girl_. I have observed you all day. Your mother is not a naïve woman, Son. Your father, may he rest in peace, was a loving man, but he had taught me the hard way to—"

"Oh, _please_! I will have to stop you there, Mother. I do not have time for this nonsense. Please, if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish this so I can go to bed with _my wife_ ," Draco said, not really having any arguments against his mother's accusation.

"You are more like your father day by day," Naricssa murmured softly before leaving the room, leaving a heavy silence behind.

Draco couldn't stand it any longer. It was already hard enough to stop thinking about Rose since the moment he first laid eyes on her, and now he had to deal with his mother's stupid accusations. He _was_ trying. The uncomfortable tightness on his trousers was nothing but a constant reminder that the girl was peacefully sleeping just three doors away, most probably –given what he had seen during dinner- sprawled looking even more messy, carefree and dirty than ever.

Yes, Rose looked dirty. The whole idea of her was dirty. The way she moved, the way she ate, the way she looked and talked to him was _dirty_. And, oh, how much had he enjoyed it.

Just as his hand landed on the bulge of his trousers, another knock interrupted his fantasies.

"Who is it this time?" he grunted quite loudly, so the visitor knew right from the beginning how unwelcome she was. Yes, _she_. Draco would bet his left arm Astoria was coming to ask how much longer he would work.

Thank Merlin he didn't really made the bet, though.

"I'm the one your mother warned you about," Rose purred sliding inside the office and closing the door behind her, clad in only her underwear.

Black laced bra that hugged her perfectly full breasts and a pair of white cotton knickers way too modest in Draco's opinion was all she was wearing. Draco was speechless as he watched her walk to his desk. His eyes couldn't help but travel over her flat stomach and her thin thighs as she climbed over his desk, sitting over his papers.

"Mr. Malfoy," Rose called with a wide, mischievous smile. "Aren't you going to say anything? I saw how you looked at me and I thought-"

"You are sixteen years old," Draco said in spite of his dry throat and the desperate twitches of his cock. Merlin, he was _so_ close to leave all reason behind and ravish her right then and there.

"Seventeen. I'm a few months older than Scorpius," she said with a shrug. "Please, Mr. Malfoy," she pouted sliding one hand from her lean neck, down her chest, over the curve of her breast and past her stomach before landing between her legs. She whimpered as her hand pressed against her white cotton knickers, half closing her eyes but never actually leaving his face.

That was it. It was all Draco could take. The second her tongue brushed over her full lower lip, Draco growled deeply and took out his wand locking and silencing the office. With another flick, all the items over his desk went flying against the wall. The loud clash mixed perfectly with the startled scream that escaped Rose's lips. In one second, Draco was lying on the desk, hovering over her young, fit body.

So different from Astoria. No post-pregnant sagginess could be found in the terse and freckled skin of this wonderful girl. Her wild hair fell carelessly all around her face, clashing terribly with the fine wood of his desk.

Holding his weight in one hand as the other fought with his trousers, he leaned forward and whispered against her mouth, "You're a little slut, aren't you?"

Rose moaned and closed her eyes, arching her back off the table. Draco's eyes went to her hand, which now disappeared under her underwear. She was touching herself. Oh, sweet Merlin.

It seemed like an eternity before he could finally free his aching cock but, the second he did, his hand pushed hers out of the way and moved the fabric to the side, inserting one finger deep inside of her. Rose screamed loudly.

"Mr. Malf- Aaahh, yes. Please, pl—Oh," she pleaded between moans and whimpers as she fidgeted under him, bucking her hips around his finger.

"Shut up, you little—" Whatever he was going to say was left unfinished as his lips captured hers in an open mouthed kiss, so desperate he even bit on Rose's lips a few times.

"C'mon. Fuck me already!" Rose whined against his mouth, sending vibes all over his body.

It didn't take any more asking. Next thing he knew, Draco was thrusting into her harder than he ever had before. She was so wet and tight. Tightness he hadn't felt in almost two decades.

Rose responded with equal fervor, meeting his thrusts in the air, arching her back in a way Draco had never seen before. Pulling the bra down, he freed her right breast and grasp it with his big hand forcefully, making it even more full, before he lowered his head and started sucking on the erect nipple.

"Fffffuck! Mr. Mal- Oh, shit. I'm gonna—" And with that, Rose's walls started contracting around his cock. Her frown deepened as she gasped and convulsed around him. Draco could only watch at the beauty under him. Dumbfounded by the wildness he was going through, something that had completely tore down the walls that structured his life.

Rose looked at him through her red eyelashes and leaned forward to lick the contour of his opened lips, awakening him from his trance and letting him re-start his furious thrusts. It took only two more to come inside of her, making the illusion of a virgin body (which clearly wasn't) disappear from his eyes.

"Get out," Draco whispered. His eyes were fixed on her face, noticing for the first time the childlike features. "Sixteen. You're…sixteen," he muttered mostly to himself as he straightened and got off the desk, sitting on his big chair again and not even bothering to pull up his trousers, which were now pooling on the floor around his feet.

"I'm seventeen," Rose said sitting on the desk, facing him with her legs slightly parted as usual. His eyes instantly went to her damp knickers, looking at the red curls visible under it.

"You're a child," he whispered at the sight of his come sliding down her left thigh.

"I am not. I'm seventeen," Rose repeated in a now more frustrated tone.

"You should go," he said monotonously, still in shock at what he let himself do and not quite believing that a few minutes ago everything had been so out of control that anything in the world seemed possible.

Rose looked at him silently for a few seconds before getting off the desk and leaning her weight against the arms of Draco's chair. "Shall we repeat this?" she purred in that same way she had the first time she came in his office.

 _Never_.

"Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed!


End file.
